When your soul mate is near
by Queenie14
Summary: It just takes that certain someone to walk into your life for you to know, there something special but when they leave, do you break done in tears or do whatever you can to find them again. - My first Fanfic please review :) xxx
1. Chapter 1

"Maddy, why did you need to leave... why was I so stupid to not go with you... I'm such an idiot." Rhydian sighed, as he walked to Bernie's to meet Shannon and tom.

"You're not an idiot Rhydian"

Was what he heard as Rhydian stopped still in his tracks recognizing the voice, 'that's it I'm going absolutely insane' he thought to himself as he continued walking and tried to wipe away the fact he was sure he had just heard ... never mind...

Rhydian could see Shan and Tom leaving Bernie's and walking towards him, he quickly glanced at his watch, "guys I'm only a few minutes late, it's no big deal" he yell over to them with a humorous tone

"No Rhydian... erm what was that" Said Shan sounding concerned

"What are you on about?" Rhydian said back as he reared closer, before remembering

"Well You, like were walking and just kind of stopped still for ages, you all right man?" said Tom and he gave Rhydian a nudge.

"Yea, I'm fine, just feel a bit weird, I thought I heard... ermm ... something..." he looked up at Tom who look absolutely lost with the conversation, and then at Shannon who had her i've just figured this out on. Rhydian smirked and looked down at the ground. "...Never mind...erm... lets just forget about it...so how about Bernie's?" Rhydian said walking on and disappearing threw the door.

"There is something weird, going on with him, I can sense it." Shan announced

"Careful Shan, remember hes still in a bad way, after losing...someone close to us all" Tom said thinking back to the better days.

"Yea i know i miss her to, but i don't think this is related to that Tom, but whatever it is, i'm going to find out..." As shan walked of into Bernies.

"YOU BE CAREFUL SHANNON KELLY" with a humours tone and a smirk Tom decided to follow his friends into the warmth of Bernies.

"Maybe I can trick him into telling me" Shannon told Tom as they walked several step in front of Rhydian, who trailed behind, stuck in his thoughts.

"Maybe you could back off the guy and give him some space?" Tom said getting a bit annoyed with Shan.

"Hey Shan,Tom,...Rhydian" The 3 K's Loudly spoke with a wave as they walked past on there way to Bernies.

"Hiy..." Shan and Tom were cut of by a sudden outburst from Rhydian

"JUST...SHUT UP..." Rhydian exclaimed as he griped his head with and fell to his knees.

Shannon and Tom Rused to his aid.

"Well that's pretty rude, are you on your boy period?" Katrina Questioned

"AHHH Katrina boys don't get periods, let's go." Said Kara grapping her arm and pulling her towards the cafe.

"Rhydian are you ok?" Pampered the two friends.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ... JUST GO AWAY" and with that he was off running threw the forest, until he came to a tree where he new he was out of sight, he slumped at the bottom of it and cradled himself as he began to cry.

"Well, do you still think i should keep my noise out Tom?" Shan sounded quite please with herself.

Tom stayed silent, he has no words...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry it's short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more exciting :P anyway enjoy **

**Q x**

* * *

"Rhydian...Rhydian...over here..."

_Not again_ Rhydian thought as he began to wipe away his tears and got up from under the tree, from where he had been sitting, He stretched and then turn around and that's when he saw it a dark shadowy figure appearing from the mist... _no it couldn't be, _he rubbed his eyes_, maybe his vision was just blurry because of the tears, or maybe he was dreaming? _

"Rhydian...Rhydian...help wh..."

_Oh god it was her, how was she getting into his head like this? ... Maddy..._ he started to shake and all of a sudden he was moving towards the shadowy figure, _what is happening? ... Well whether it's a dream or not at least I'm with Maddy, for a small amount of time._

As he drew closer he began to see that there was more than one figure consumed in mist.

Rhydian stopped and took a large sniff of the air around him...it's definitely Maddy I'd never miss that scent anywhere, even after two months in the wild she still smell amazing, he let himself indulge in thought about her as he began to slowly move forward again, he thought about her hair, face, cute little button nose...her amazing smile... her... WAIT.

Rhydian suddenly remember there was someone else there? He stopped still about half way from them. Did she have a new boyfriend? ... Not that he was her boyfriend, but that's beside the point... Taking another deep sniff he recognized her straight away and she was someone he definitely did **NOT **want to see...

* * *

**Hopefully I'll have the new chapter up by Sunday, it's under construction at the minute, anyway enjoy this one, don't be too disappointed :) xxx**

**Q x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my late update, it took longer than thought to finish this, i read my comments so far and am amazing so maybe people are enjoying it, I really hope you like this chapter, I feel it's one of my best so far, this is the first part of what happen to Maddy to get her where she is now, if you get me.**

**Enjoy x**

**Q x**

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to get away... I had to visit home, I missed it so much.

I miss even the smallest things from a warm bubble bath to fresh clothes every day, I even miss school ... and the 3k's, which is not something I'd ever think, but most of all I miss... Him!

I had to go now, when everyone is sleeping, I just have to. As I exit from the den I glance one last time at my parents, who are out for the count, and say a silent 'I'm sorry' to them as I leave them.

I bolt straight into the forest, I was going to find him and nothing was going to stop me... Nothing!

* * *

I follow my nose, trying to find my way back to stoneybridge, I'm not sure how far away we are but I can't pick up a scent, I continue to run and let my thoughts drift to Rhydian and his amazing hair, the way he smiles, his bright baby blue eyes.

I'm so lost in thought I fail to notice, a shape had followed my every step, I also fail to notice I was running straight into a trap and before I realise it, I was being dragged across the ground and sent flying through the air and left crumbled in a net, hanging from a tree... how could I fall for the oldest trick in the book...oh Maddy.

I got a whiff of the distance figures scent and I recognized it straight away, I mean who else smelt like a life wreaking, arrogant, self-centred cow... yep that, as the figure loomed into distance, I could see that they were doing a victory dance or some sort of dance for that matter, they were defiantly cheering anyway.

A women with a white lab coat then appear right in front of me and gives me a full teeth grin, bearing my teeth back at her she stepped back a few step and I grunted knowing even thought I was trapped she was still scared.

"Oh Maddy Smith... what a surprise to see you here... well not really, I've been following you and your family's every move for the last few months"

"Let me go, **NOW!** Whitewood or I'll call for my pack" I bark at her making her jump, I smirk at this... I'm I really this scary?

"Oh Maddy, Maddy, Maddy, Oh Pour sweet Maddy, you see that's not how things are going to work you see I need something from you _"

"After everything you've done to me, to my family. You took away my friends, my home, my life Jez you took away the one I love...Why would I do anything for you?" I realised I'd said to much

_and in return I'll give you anything you wan_" she continued like i'd said nothing so i cut her of again.

"You'll delete the evidence on my family and stay away from us?" I butted in.

Whitewood face froze stiff and then light up in a new found glow, oh know she's thought of something I could just sense it,... oh Maddy you eedjit(means idiot)

"Yes yes I suppose so...so how does it sound Maddy? Do we have a deal?"

All I could do was nod my head, knowing that I have got a possible way to my other half, that made my heart flutter with joy and I had to fight to hold back to hold back the tears, Even thought it was risky I was willing to take the chance thought my gut told me no, sometimes you just got to listen to your heart, and well sometimes you don't...

"Good, well I'm glad to see we're on the same page Madeline" She smirked at me as I growled in protest, only Mam and Dad calls me Madeline, ooh Mam, Dad...I thought about them for a minute how out of their mind with worried they would be...

I was pulled out of my thought by a sudden sensation of dizziness, I began to hallucinate and see swirls of different colours and and and and... I was thrown into darkness. When I finally awoke I felt my head had grown 5 sizes bigger as I couldn't move it, I felt my body was twitching like it had been made of metal and there was a giant magnet somewhere close by, And my smell has completely gone, I rested for a few minutes and then opened my eyes...

"Oh my ... were I'm I..." I said trying to stand but still feeling disorientated, I sat still for a moment and focus on an object... when I gained my focus I looked around, it looked more or least like the forest to me... But it wasn't till I spun round that I saw, there was a room with a large window and a door... I'm Caged in, I fell for another trap, aww man how I wish Rhydian was here, he's most likely call himself an idiot, and my response would be, 'Rhydian your not an idiot'... all the time... then we'd laugh... oh boy how I miss him.

After a while I see Whitewood approach the window, I take this as a chance to ask... what the hell is going on.

"Hey Whitewood, one, where I'm I, two, what the heck had you done to me and three, let me the hell out or things are going to get messy." I try to sound tough and threaten but I'm just to disorientated and mess up.

"No Maddy your my little experiment now." Whitewood spoke

"WHAT, YOU LET ME OUT RIGH_" I scream but get cut of... the cheek of some people.

"Well, you did agree to it remember, you'd help me with what I want and I'll repay you, sound familiar?" she gave me a arrogant grin

"And what exactly is it you want Doctor?" I question, as I look her straight in the eye.

"I want to be like you Maddy" I stand there baffled and confused, then whitewood continues, "I want to feel the power... I want to be a Wolfblood" and with that she walks away leaving me in shock... what was she going to do to me.

Deep down I heard a small voice say 'I told you so'

"Aww shut up" I say out loud, as I sit and let my eyes wonder the cage for way to escape.

**Sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm to tired to read it over again :P But if there is I can fix them tomorrow, anyway love yous all very much and I hope you enjoyed Maddy returns part 1 :)**

**Q x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait guys, I really am, I had write a bunch of different ways to continue this, but none of them seemed right. Finally I mixed a few of my different ideas together with others and i got this, it seems to work and i hope it's good enough for the wait, sorry again. i hope yous all had a great Christmas and new year and i wish everyone the best for 2014 :) The next chapter will probably be in Emma or ****Dan's P.o.v**

**Q x**

* * *

**Maddy P.O.V**

Who knows how I made it out of there alive and with all my body still intact, how I manage to get a good few miles, god how did I even get out of that cage?... it's all a blur, like one minute I'm under whitewoods heated stare and the next I'm free...I'm awake right?...Well at least I know I'm no longer trapped with that horrendous women...I shudder just thinking about her, she has no sense of hygiene what so ever and she thinks we wolves are bad...the nerve of some people seriously.

wait there is someone lurching near...in the bushes maybe...I'm not sure but I can feel it someone's presents...Rhyd...oh Maddy don't be stupid, oh no, I can't smell anything, this has strange, I can hear them coming closer oh god what do I do, what if it's another wolf and I'm the pray, what if...what if... it's whitewood.

I can't smell anything, all my wolf senses have gone, I feel lost, were is Mam and Dad when you need then...Mam and Dad, how to I forget about them, this whole time all I've been about thinking about is, Rhydian...how could I be so stupid, what if Whitewood has them too. Maybe I should go back...wait no I can't night is coming and what will I do then, when the wolves come out to play and I'm defenceless, without my wolf I'm as good as dead out here.. oh no...I can feel myself panic and my body begin to twitch, it's seems just as confused as I am.

...something is wrong, something it very wrong, even without my wolf, my human knows it!

"MADDY" I hear a familiar voice howl.

Oh my I think I'm going to throw up, it's him, it's really him, my heart feels like it's going to explode, it's... Rhydian, my Rhydian...wait why is he here, and why is he so shinny, we're not vampires... Something is wrong.

Before I know it I'm running for him and extending my arms ready to embrace him... when I crash to the floor and my world starts to spin, I'm flung into a world of colour and swirls, moving ever witch way, I'm confused and find myself unable to move, suddenly it all goes black and the last thing I hear sounds like a pen scribbling against a board.

"Aww Maddy your awake" is the first thing I hear as my eyes pop open, what the heck has just happened, yet again one minute I'm free the next I'm zapped back to hell.

My face must have been showing this confusing because I seem to get an answer.

"Well do you like my new test? Please do tell, I would love feedback" Whitewood said giving me a snarling grin, I swear if this wall wasn't between us, I rip that smirk right of her face... literary

"What the heck is it" I snarl back, think of yet another escape, what is this try number 3..4? oh well it will just have to be something she won't expect this time, just what?... Wait what is that, how have I not seen it before, yes this is brilliant, if only I could keep her talking just a little more, this could work, but I'll have to be careful...

"...And one wolf hair and that is how I made it..."

Oh maybe I should of been listening to that...

"So what it does Maddy is really quite amazing, I didn't think it would work but I am full of surprises me, anyway the potion sort of thing that I made..."

...because you a witch... Maddy control yourself...stop growling and wipe that smirk of your face...

Yes I'm insane talking to myself... gezz... what did u expect I've been locked up for god knows how long, I try to remember the full moons but sometimes, I think I'm unconscious for days, because the smell in the air changes...ermm wolf thing...

"Anyway in short it was meant to help me see what emotion a Wolfblood can have, but it seems to have worked better, because it showed me not only what emotions your species carry but what feelings you have for others, now what was that boys name again?...Ryan?...no...ermm?...Ray?...nope that won't do no...ermm..."

Whitewood stopped and gave me a teethy grin as she continued, " Aww yes Rhydian wasn't it? What a peculiar, name...that's not what I would call my dog, but oh well, and then there was your parents, Emma and Dan, oh they may even led to a whole pack of Wolfblood's to experiment with"

This seemed to overflow her with excitement, it was like seeing a little child on Christmas day, ready to open one of there present's, hoping it would the next top of the range gizmo or whatever, but to there disappointment find it to be a packet of socks or some pants, because in whitewood case she was the kid right now waiting to open that present, and to her disappointment she would find stood before her, 20 or so angry snarling wolves ready to attack anyone trespassing on there land. Also there is another little flaw in her plan.

"You would never be able to find any of them whitewood, a wolf can only be seen if it wishes to be seen , and also not to mention you reek, they'll smell you from a mile away, they have the advantage Whitewood" The adrenaline rush threw me, as I feel a sense of pride, throwing dirt in people faces is fun, I should totally do this more often.

"Aww Maddy, I really don't think any of them your Parents or lover boy will run or hide...well...not if I have bait."

"Meat won't drag him in, you underestimate us."

"No Maddy maybe not be... But maybe you." She cackled and left.

Now the anxiety and fear is pumping through me, she found a loophole in my cockiness, I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut, I just need to get away, my plan from earlier failed I seem Whitewood lock the food door before she left, she clearly saw me staring and worked it out.

I slump down facing the wall with my head against it, I think about how I've endangered everyone I love and care about, I think about how Rhydian would do everything he could to save me and I can't repay him, I'm responsible for Whitewood knowing Rhydian carries wolf blood, and I'm responsible for his capture, and for my Mum and Dad, Whitewood may find them, but maybe the pack will defend them. maybe they'll eat her... I'd like that...

It maybe seem selfish but I do wonder why my parents haven't appeared to help me, I mean I'm there daughter after all and they have a pack to fight with them, I bet it has something to do with _Jana, _she never liked me, just because there was something between me and Rhydian, I mean if you disobey an alpha it can mean death.

As I continue my massive sulk, I go threw the conversation between me and Whitewood earlier and the answer to my escape has been staring me in the face all along...

'a wolf can only be seen if it wishes to be seen'


End file.
